


The Apostate, the Pirate and the Assassin

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: How Many... [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome between Zev, Anders, and Isablea. Followup again requested by cypheroftyr. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apostate, the Pirate and the Assassin

This was the last night Zevran would be in Kirkwall. Anders had already spoken with Isabela earlier in the day and knew that they would be together. As he made his way to the Hanged Man, he rolled his eyes at Justice’s displeasure. That day at the Blooming Rose had awakened something in him that he thought Justice may have killed completely, his sex drive.

Spending most of the next day with Nathaniel had only made him long for the carefree days of his youth that much more. In order to appease Justice, Anders had spent the day after that in the clinic and this morning running around with Hawke, Isabela and Aveline. Isabela had brought up Zevran’s offered threesome and stopped just short of begging him to show up. He had promised to think on it and had thought of little else the rest of the day.

This was how he found himself walking to the tavern with sunset minutes away, his cock growing hard with anticipation, and a very annoyed spirit ranting at him. Anders walked quicker, promising Justice that this would be it for a while. He wasn’t about go back to being near celibate no matter how much of a distraction Justice said it was but an opportunity like this wouldn’t happen again.

Justice faded into a sullen silence and Anders sighed in relief. The Hanged Man was just around the corner now and he jogged to the door. It was as crowded as it normally was and he made his way to the stairs at the back. He passed Varric’s door and waved in greeting as he passed it by. Standing outside of Isabela’s door, he slipped inside and shut it behind him.

Her bed sat almost directly across from the door and he nearly forgot to lock it as he stared at them. They were both already unclothed, Isabela lying in the center of the bed her eyes hooded and an extremely pleased smile upon her lips. Zevran knelt between her spread legs, hands caressing and kneading her thighs. His arse was in the air, his balls hanging heavy and swinging lightly with his movements. The assassin looked over his shoulder with a pleased smirk as he licked her juices off of his chin.

“Why did you stop?!?” Isabela exclaimed in frustration. “I was almost there.”

“Our guest has arrived,” Zevran said. Isabela rose up on her elbows and squealed excitedly when she saw Anders standing in front of the door. “Perhaps we should invite him over to join us.”

Anders didn’t need any more coaxing. His staff was propped against the wall and he left a trail of his clothes from the door to the bed. While he divested himself of clothing, Zevran and Isabela had rearranged themselves. Isabela sat on hands and knees in the middle of the bed with Zevran behind her. He stopped in front of her at the side of the bed.

“Oh my,” she said playfully. “Look at you, all ready to go.”

Isabela smirked as she gripped his very hard cock and pulled him gently onto the bed. Anders smirked back at her and said, “I had a hard time thinking of anything else. I hope you plan on helping me subdue the beast you woke up.”

“Sweet thing, bring those magic fingers of yours and I’ll do you in the middle of happy hour in the common room,” said Isabela looking up at him with lust filled eyes.

“Now that would be something to see,” Zevran said. “It’s sad that I shall miss it.”

“Not sure I’d go that far,” Anders said. “What are the plans for right now?”

“She wishes to be between us yes?” Zevran said running his hands over her arse. “I will prepare her and for now you just need to enjoy the moment.” Anders looked from the elf to Isabela when she hummed happily at whatever he was doing between her legs. She took the head of his cock into her mouth moments later and he hummed happily, resting his hands on her shoulders. Anders gathered her loose hair in one hand, draping it over a shoulder as she swirled her tongue around the head.

Isabela groaned around his cock, rocking backwards onto Zevran’s fingers and sucking on the very tip of his cock. Anders moved forward a little, pushing more of his member back into her mouth. She rocked forward running her tongue along his cock then back again. Back and forth she rocked, impaling herself on the assassin’s fingers while she did delightful things with her tongue. Anders strained to keep his hips still, his hands sliding across her skin wherever he could reach.

He was soon panting, feeling the tension building as she licked and sucked his cock. “Isabela,” he said breathily. “I’m close.”

The warm, wet heat of her mouth disappeared and was replaced moments later by her hand. She stroked him skillfully and he bit his bottom lip to hold in a gasp as he came over her full chest. Anders sat back on his heels as Zevran crawled up the bed and knelt beside him. Isabela sat on her heels, back straight, chest thrust towards them with Anders’ seed sliding slowly down her breasts.

Zevran leaned forward first, his tongue lapping up the fluid before settling around her nipple. Her hand moved to the back of his head and her other gesturing Anders forward. He licked the rest of his spend off of the breast the assassin wasn’t latched onto and soon took her other nipple into his mouth. Her hand was soon at the back of his head as well, pulling the leather that held his ponytail and sighing in pleasure. Anders smiled around his mouthful of her tit and with one hand took Zevran’s cock, stroking slowly. His other hand settled on Isabela’s thigh to hold himself up as he sucked, licked and lightly bit her nipple.

Isabela began moaning, Zevran hummed as Anders stroked him. The elf moved his hand between her legs, pushing past her labia. She moved the hand running through Anders’ hair to his member, stroking him as she rolled her hips. Anders felt Zevran’s hand on his, stopping the motion, as he pulled away from her nipple. His fingers still worked her core and Anders sat up, pulling on her nipple with his teeth as he went.

Anders smirked at Zevran and said, “Watch this.”

He pulled his hand away from the rogue’s cock and took both of her stiff peaks between his finger and thumb. Anders let the smallest amount of lightening flow through his fingers and she groaned loudly and her stroking also stopped.

“Again,” Isabela demanded happily.

Zevran nodded appreciatively, continuing to work his fingers in her core and Anders pulled on her nipples as he let the electricity flow again. She threw her head back moaning in pleasure before she slumped forward, resting her head on Zevran’s shoulder. The assassin smiled as he pulled his fingers from her sopping depths. Anders intercepted his hand and brought his fingers to his mouth, curling his tongue around them and sucking, tasting her as he licked them clean.

“Now my pirate queen,” Zevran purred when Anders relinquished his hand. “Who do you wish where?”

“You can have my bottom,” Isabela said dragging a finger along Zevran’s jaw. She turned to him and smirked. “You get to be _on_ the bottom.”

Anders shifted his feet from under him as he lay back on the bed. Isabela straddled his legs, stroking his cock before she lined them up. Slowly she sank down, surrounding his cock with her slick core. She leaned forward, her hands to either side of his head, exposing her back door for Zevran. Anders pulled her down to him, pressing their lips together in a kiss that grew heated quickly.

He felt the elf kneeling between his legs. Zevran spread them a little wider before entering her. Anders planted his heels into the bed and resisted the urge to thrust into her while she moaned and panted, breaking the kiss.

“At the same time,” she panted moments later.

Zevran curled around her, his hands snaking up her sides to hold her breasts as he began thrusting. Anders waited a few seconds, timing his first movements to match the assassin’s. His hands settled on her hips, holding her as they both thrust into her together. She was moaning steadily, her breasts held by still by nimble elven fingers that pinched and pulled at her nipples.

Adding his groans to hers as they continued, their rhythm slowly breaking as Anders thrust quicker. Isabela lowered herself to her elbows between pants and moans. Suddenly she gasped and her core clenched around his cock. Anders continued to thrust, speeding up again but this time Zevran sped up with him. Her body rocked with the assassin’s hard thrusts and she was suddenly boneless on top of him as he felt himself fall over the edge as well. Soon enough the elf groaned as well and stilled. They sorted themselves out and ended up lying next to one another with Anders between them.

“Very nice,” Isabela drawled lethargically after a while. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Zevran purred quietly. “Will there be more fun tonight or…”

“I certainly wouldn’t mind,” Anders said smirking slightly.

“I need a small break but that sounds absolutely delicious,” she said happily.


End file.
